Pretty is as Pretty does
by saturngurl123
Summary: This is a response to the Ultimate Challenge for GS writers that I issued on CSI-GrissomSara. It starts out as CatherineGrissom and goes on to GrissomSara as well as CatherineOC. All the characters are slightly OOC.
1. Poem Preview

Pretty is as Pretty does  
By Alison/saturngurl123/saturnianali8r/alik2k

Pairing- Starts out as Catherine/Grissom from CSI and goes to Sara/Grissom

Disclaimer: This is the poem preview that goes with my story that I have been trying to work on for months in response to my Ultimate Challenge for GSR fans on CSI-GrissomSara(anybody who wants to find out about the challenge can email me at ). I can't say that it a good story or a good poem, but I can say that I tried my best. I don't own CSI or any parts of it, but I do own the poem and story.

* * *

Trapped beyond a window watching the world spin by.  
Watching destinies made and broken.  
Watching things creep up on you.  
Waiting for your chance to emerge and sparkle.  
Waiting while that chance passed you by.  
  
I see you, but you don't see me,  
Even though I wish you could.  
I've tried to show you.  
But you've just pushed me away.  
  
Through the window now broken.  
Hurt beyond all return as I wait  
For you to come and save me  
Though you now forget me  
  
Finding out about you  
Finding a new destiny  
Watching one destiny made and another broken  
Watching a new life begin 


	2. Lost

Pretty is as Pretty Does

By- Alison/ali8r/saturngurl123/alik2k/saturnianali8r

Genre-Drama/Romance

This is a response to my ultimate challenge for GSR fans. It starts out as G/C but moves on to G/S later as well as C/OC. All the characters(I think) are OOC. I hope you enjoy it. Please review!!!!!

* * *

She stared through the tinted black window glass to the scene outside as tears came streaming down her face. Outside, where in the dark secluded shade of a tree her worst nightmare had unfolded right beneath her nose.

Grissom and Catherine had gotten together after many attempts to ask her out on Grissom's part, until one night late in his office he had finally called her to ask her out on a date. The worst part was that the rest of the lab supported it leaving her all by herself, out on the outside. She was too shy to confess her feelings and too much in love just to back off, give it all up, and find someone else.

She had tried to tell Grissom her feelings, even walked up to the door of his office to tell him the truth, but was one minute too late. While she was walking up to the door she had heard him ask her. "Catherine it's Gil. Will you go out on a real date? With me?" in his nervous voice, the one she had always hoped that he would use on her. At that moment it had felt like a part of her heart had broken off, but as the days had gone by it seemed like the pieces falling off had grown bigger, and bigger as she saw Grissom being happy in another woman's arms without her being there.

Even now as she stared at them kissing outside in the secluded shadows of a tree, while she stood out, the graveyard shift was happy without her. She had thought she had found somewhere where she could be happy and be with her crush since Harvard, but it was taken away from her.


	3. Thoughts

Pretty is as Pretty Does

By- Alison/ali8r/saturngurl123/alik2k/saturnianali8r

Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry about the short and infrequent updates, but I'm a slow writer and busy. Please review!!!!! Any comments you want to be orivate you can email to me, but please review.

* * *

Grissom stared into his girlfriend's beautiful face and smiled. It felt like such an oddity to say that. HIS girlfriend. Of course he had girlfriends in the past ... until they found out about his bugs, but this was the first time in a long while that he had someone to call his, after he had obsessed after her for so long.

Catherine was gorgeous, and he wanted to keep her around for the rest of his life. She was so forceful, which was just what he needed. He needed someone to take care of him, and boss him around. He was tired of having to be the supervisor all time, and tired of all the stress around him. Catherine was the perfect person to boss him around when he needed it, but yet also give him the comfort and space he deserved to have. She was his, and he wanted it to be that way forever.

"Catherine?" "Yes Gil" "Will you go out with me to The Grill Tuesday at 6PM?" "Of course Gil. Then how do you feel about coming to my house for a movie with Lindsey and me?" "Okay." They walked silently out from underneath the tree to a nearby park, completely unaware of the eyes that had followed their movements silently until they turned the corner, where the eyes closed with one last tear sliding out and going through all the grooves in its owner's face until finally dropping onto the ground.

* * *

When Catherine got home she put Lindsey to bed, and get ready for bed herself. As she was brushing her teeth and looking in the mirror, she started to think about what she had always thought about since she was a little girl, which was finding love. 'I like Gil, but I don't think I actually love him. I loved Eddie for a little while, so I do know what real love feels like, and this thing with Gil isn't real. Sara likes him, and I've tried to get him to notice her, but it hasn't been working. Otherwise why wouldn't I want him to send flowers to her. I even saw her touching him, but pretending that there was chalk. They would have such great chemistry together, if Gil would just forget his obsession over me and open his heart to Sara. He called her honey after the lab exploded, even if he kept denying it, and was so concerned about her after the Debbie Marlin incident. If he could just forget about me, and see how much Sara has then they would be so perfect together. 


End file.
